


A Friend

by crwbanlletchwith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death in the first chapter, F/M, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, ORIGIN SPOILERS, Sad, Two Shot, it's just really sad guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crwbanlletchwith/pseuds/crwbanlletchwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No!” He froze at the sound of Ladybug’s shriek, trying to pin-point what was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

“Ladybug, you only have a minute left.” Chat Noir gestured to her earrings, having just heard the final beep. She considered this for a half a moment, before her face turned to one of determination.

“I have time. I need to cleanse the akuma, you know what happened last time.” Without another word, she swung off the high building after the bruised butterfly. With all the excitement after breaking the staff of the akumatised victim, the nasty thing had fluttered farther away, around a building and out of their sights.

Not wanting to miss any of the action, Chat Noir leapt to the roof of the neighbouring building, a few stories higher than the others on the block, just in time to see his Lady catch the akuma mid-air. He smiled to himself in a look of adoration. Mission accomplished.

“No!” He froze at the sound of Ladybug’s shriek, trying to pin-point what was wrong. At that moment, she glowed pink, her yoyo disappearing from her grip. _Oh god, oh god. She’s de-transforming mid-air._ He thought and immediately vaulted towards her. She was completely bare of her Ladybug suit, now in her civilian form- something Chat Noir thought he would never get a chance to see. He tried not to think about the fact that he recognised the face that now held a mask of pure terror, as he reached out for her hand.

Her eyes met his and she cried “Chat!” and grasped for his hand.

Her fingers grazed his, but slipped free. A scream ripped from his throat- felt his chest vibrate- but he didn’t hear it. Everything seemed to slow down as he watched, helpless, as she fell, flailing to the ground. Chat landed on a window ledge. It was too late now, he knew that. All he could hear was his heart pounding. All he could see was red, and the scared face of the girl he loved.

He tried to look away at the impact, but a part of him still believed she might survive this great fall.

He landed next to her still body a few moments later- the blood pooling around her body discouraged his hope. Marinette. It had been her this whole time. He put those thoughts to the side for now and knelt next to her. He felt tears prick at his eyes, and took her hand in his, trying to feel a pulse.

He willed her to be alive- still hopeful for that small chance, but seconds passed, and then minutes and he had to accept that she was gone. He couldn’t believe it. This had to be an awful dream, or a trick of the mind. The quiet girl who sat behind him, the brave hero who saved all of Paris, was dead.

When he dropped her hand, he noticed a crowd around them, a few by-standers who had likely witnessed everything. Among those, he saw Alya, wearing a confused look, but tears ran down her face still. She had loved Marinette just as she had loved Ladybug, and she had just lost both. Her hero and her best friend.

Pulling his gaze away from her heart-broken best friend, he found his eyes trained on Marinette again. He couldn’t help himself from touching her, his clawed fingers running across her face and down her jawline. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he bit his lip, desperately preventing them from spilling- the people surrounding them didn’t need to see a hero in distress.

Someone came up behind him, he didn’t recognise them nor did he care. They placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him and that simple act broke him. He didn’t restrain them now, the tears flowed and a sob ripped from his throat, he held one of her hands between both of his and bowed his head on her stomach.

It appeared to break something in Alya too, as she rushed over to her friends’ side and grabbed the other hand. The only sounds heard in the area now were low whispers and sobs from the two who clung to Marinette so dearly.

Trying to calm himself down, he breathed deeply, but he just choked and louder, harsher sobs ripped from his throat, burning a path on their way to his ears. He cried for all who loved Marinette, for the people of Paris who have lost a hero, and for himself, who never knew that the one he loved was right in front of him. A girl who was the sun to his moon, who was good and brave and the purest thing in all of Paris, in all of France. He hiccupped thinking of the life she could have had if he had just caught her.

He wept louder, holding her tighter still. “Marinette” he spoke softly, in between chokes “Marinette, I love you. I just need you to know… my lady.”

Alya- having apparently heard everything he had just said- took his hand. He looked up at her, to see her in just as much as a state as he was. “Chat Noir. Her parents… they need to know.”

Chat nodded in agreement. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly before standing, picking her up with him in his arms. That’s when he noticed her kwami, lying on the floor by his feet. Alya saw her too and picked up her body delicately.

“She’s still breathing.” Alya whispered.

“Keep her for now. I’ll come back for her later.” His voice was hoarse, and he winced, coughing.

With that, he turned, leaving a crestfallen Alya to stand among the other broken souls. The ring of on-lookers parted way for the unlucky cat and the fallen hero.

Marinette’s home was only a few minutes-walk away from where she… but it felt like much further. He passed many people, confused looks, having no idea what had happened. Chat Noir avoided their gaze, looking straight ahead. He daren’t look at Marinette, wanting to keep his composure for now.

Marinette’s parents must have seen him as he approached, holding their limp, broken daughter, because the both of them came running out to meet Chat Noir, leaving customers inside. Tears rolled down her mothers’ face and a hoarse cry fell from her lips when she realised her daughter was dead. Her father was silent, his face grim and eyes glassy. Chat took a deep breath before explaining everything that had happened to their beloved girl, right down to her being Ladybug. A flash of pride graced their faces at the thought of this, but mostly they wore devastated expressions while they held each other.

When he was finished speaking, emotionally drained from having to watch them regard their beaten and bloody Marinette, her father- Tom if he recalled- took her body. Sabine stroked her hair gently, as if afraid of breaking her. Chat felt terribly invasive watching this and was about to walk away when Sabine grabbed his hand.

“Wait.” Her voice quivered and he didn’t blame her “Thank you, Chat Noir.” She held him to her in a hug. He was startled at the gesture, but accepted the comfort and rested his head on her shoulder. His jaw was tight, afraid he might scream or shout or break something if he dare let himself crack.

Chat stepped away, smiling slightly, but he had a feeling it didn’t reach his eyes. He placed a hand on Marinette’s cheek, regarding her once more. She looked peaceful and delicate, Chat’s heart clenched at the thought that he would never see her smile, or even roll her eyes at him again. Those beautiful, blue-bell eyes.

He knew he had over-stayed his welcome now. The Dupain-Cheng’s needed time alone. He took her earrings- figuring they wouldn’t do anyone good buried in the ground- and placed a small kiss on her forehead before walking away, knowing this was the last time he would see the love of his life.

“Thank you, My Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost cried while writing this. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon.  
> Until then, comment, kudos- tell me what you think basically, would be a great help as it's been a while since I've written anything. 
> 
> If y'all wanna follow me on tumblr my URL is: monpetitchatnoir
> 
> Crwban Lletchwith xx


End file.
